


Imagine Me & You

by RenLuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imagine Me & You Fusion, Caitlin x Allegra, F/F, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Is there really such a thing as love at first sight? And what happens when someone else is there first?
Relationships: Allegra Garcia & Iris West, Allegra Garcia/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West (mentioned), Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Wedding

Caitlin wakes up to her alarm blaring, sun warm on her exposed skin, and a huge smile on her face. She turns off the alarm and rolls over. She's getting married today. Usually she is out of bed the second she wakes up, but today she takes a moment to just lay there and think about the day ahead.

She's putting on her gown when she hears her mother and sister let themselves into the apartment.

"Caitlin!" Roxanne yells, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her middle. "Hi!"

"Hey, how's my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

"But you're still my favorite."

Roxanne grins. "When do fish sleep?" she asks, arms still around Caitlin. Roxanne had been a surprise baby, and the age gap between her and Caitlin sometimes made her feel more like her parent than sibling, but she loved her just the same.

"You know, I have no idea."

Roxanne accepts this with a serious expression that looks out of place on her young face. She pulls out a notebook and writes something down. She plops down on Caitlin’s sofa with her notepad and Caitlin knows she'll be content for a while.

"How are you?" her mother asks, pouring herself a cup of the coffee Caitlin had just made.

"Good. Really good."

"Excited? Nervous?"

"Both."

Carla hands Caitlin a mug and she takes a sip, reflecting on her life with Ronnie. She and Ronnie have been together for five years now, and have stood watching as all their friends got married and started having kids. It may have taken Caitlin and Ronnie a bit longer to get with it, but they're here. Maybe she has trouble showing it sometimes, but she really couldn't be happier.

* * *

Allegra lifts a bunch of flowers into her van. The back is packed with buckets of different arrangements. Iris leans against the shop window, a Twizzler dangling from her mouth.

"When are you going to get a love life Allegra? All these weddings . . . ." She trails off when Allegra gives her a look.

"I don't need a love life. I have a like life and I enjoy it just fine."

"Okay, okay." She munches on her Twizzler for a minute before asking Allegra who the couple are.

"Caitlin and Ronnie--haven't met either of them though. The bride’s mother came in to order the flowers." Allegra doesn't think she will be forgetting her anytime soon, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Iris still looks like she wants to discuss Allegra' stunningly boring love life, so Allegra heads back inside to get the last bunch of flowers. She's perfectly aware that she hasn't been with anyone in a long time, but she doesn't think this is necessarily a bad thing. She doesn't want to be in a relationship just to say she's in a relationship, she wants it to mean something. Iris has already found such a relationship, and is happily living with Barry. Allegra tries not to be envious.

She loads the flowers into the van and promises Iris to have lunch with her the next day.

* * *

Ronnie is standing with Cisco, watching guests arrive and listening as Cisco makes discourteous comments about the people he isn't fond of, which happen to be most of them.

Roxanne tugs on his dress, ignoring a reproving remark from Carla.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." he thinks about sending Roxanne off to find Caitlin, as she is usually better with her questions.

_"_ It never happens," says a voice from behind her. She turns around to see a smartly dressed woman smiling at Roxanne. "If there’s a thing that can’t be stopped, it’s not possible for there to be something else which can’t be moved, and vice versa. They can’t both exist. It's a trick question."

Roxanne thinks about this.

"I'm Allegra by the way," she says, extending a hand to Ronnie. "I did your flowers."

"Can I sit with her?" Roxanne asks Carla.

"Why not," Carla says.

Roxanne leads Allegra away, asking her questions along as they go.

* * *

Ronnie watches the church doors, waiting for Caitlin. He's got this irrational idea that she isn't going to appear, that she's changed her mind and he'll be up here at the altar all alone.

"She's going to come, right?" he asks Cisco.

"Of course she's coming."

"When? When is she coming?"

* * *

Caitlin and the others finally arrive outside the church, everyone now settled inside anxiously awaiting the bride. Her father kisses her on the cheek and exits the car to notify everyone that Caitlin will be making her way into the church any moment now.

Kamilla hugs Caitlin tight. “Wish me luck, then.”

“Wish _YOU_ luck?”

“Oh, Caity, it’s a wedding. The bridesmaid always pulls at a wedding. I hope there are some Romeos inside.”

Caitlin sits in disbelief and rolls her eyes. “You are unbelievable! Well, good luck.”

* * *

The brass band begin playing the wedding march and that’s Allegra’s cue to say her quick goodbye to Roxanne as she tries to pass by the others sitting in the pew, apologizing profusely as she goes.

As Caitlin walks in through the door and down the aisle with her father on her arm, she turns to her right and catches sight of a brunette walking away as she continues down, a shiver shooting through her body. She turned again to see the face of this mysterious woman and as she does so she feels a knot in her stomach. Not an unpleasant knot, a good kind of knot, a welcome kind. She doesn’t entirely know why.

When she turns around for a third time the woman is gone, she shakes herself off and continues down the aisle to stand with Ronnie.

Allegra looks back at Caitlin from the doors of the church, exhales deeply and heads off to the function suite to help set up.

* * *

Caitlin is staring forlornly into the giant punch bowl which now contains, somewhere in its vastness and among the floating fruit, her wedding ring.

Someone reaches for a cup and Caitlin looks up to see the woman from earlier.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," she says.

"Something wrong with the punch?"

"My wedding ring is in there."

"And you tried the ladle?"

Caitlin nods. She gave up on that several minutes ago.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then," the woman says, and rolls up her sleeves.

“Cover me. I’m going in!”

She snuck behind Caitlin and dived straight into the punch with her hands. Caitlin was doing her best not to laugh, her arms outstretched to the side trying to hide what Allegra was doing.

As people came up to help themselves to a drink and Caitlin having to continuously fob them off, Allegra finally sought out the ring and shook it to dry it slightly. Caitlin got into a deep conversation with a guest and so Allegra took Caitlin’s hand and placed the ring back onto her finger from behind, stroking the back of her hand once before letting go.

As she is doing so Ronnie's boss, Harrison wells, appearead.

"I'm very happy for you two," he says. Caitlin very much doubts this, as Ronnie's boss is notoriously rude and unpleasant, but she thanks him anyways.

"And who is this?" Harris asks.

"Allegra," the other woman says, reaching out to grasp Harrison' hand in a very wet handshake. "I did the flowers."

Harrison looks at his now punch-covered hand and makes a face. He turns around without saying anything else, but Caitlin doesn't have it in her to care.

"So, you did the flowers?" Caitlin asks Allegra.

"Yep."

"They're nice."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

Allegra beams.

* * *

Ronnie and Caitlin take the first dance, as she and Ronnie were dancing; Caitlin’s eyes never left Allegra as she gazed at her from over Ronnie’s shoulder. After which Roxanne asks to dance with Ronnie. She puts her feet on his shoes and they stumble around together for a bit, laughing. Ronnie catches Caitlin's eye; she's smiling softly.

Cisco spotted Kamilla standing alone and offered her to dance with him.

* * *

Allegra gets ready for bed and tries not to think about how happy Caitlin and Ronnie looked. She wants that, wants someone to share her life with, someone other than Iris and Barry. Iris says Allegra doesn't put herself out there enough, that if she tried harder to meet people maybe she'd find the one. Allegra' parents had been perfect for each other. When her father died it had devastated her mother. Her mother wasn't ever really the same after that. Allegra isn't so much afraid of never finding her other half, she's afraid that she'll lose them like her mother lost her father.

Allegra lay in her bed staring at the ceiling with only one thing, one person, one woman on her mind.


	2. The Dinner

Caitlin stands just inside the door of the flower shop, watching while Allegra tries to find something for a man who "really fucked it up this time" and says he needs a last chance flower. The man turns to Caitlin and asks her what her favorite flower is.

"I don't know," Caitlin says, "I think I like lilies."

The man considers this for a moment. "No, they're wrong." Eventually the guy leaves, having chosen a cactus.

"What can I do for you?" Allegra asks.

"I wanted to thank you again. The flowers really were fantastic."

"I'm glad you liked them." A tinge of red has appeared on Allegra' cheeks. It suits her.

"I also wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner with Ronnie and I," Caitlin says, rather nervously.  
Allegra looks a little taken aback at the offer, but quickly recovers.

"I'd love to."

"This Friday?"

"Sure, why not."

Caitlin jots down her address and phone number for Allegra. She walks away from the shop grinning.

| |

Ronnie is working on something on his laptop, and has been for over an hour. Caitlin was trying to read, but has spent the last ten minutes staring at the same paragraph as she thinks about Allegra.

"Have you ever met someone," she asks Ronnie, "and right away you knew that you were going to be friends?"

"Who are you talking about?" He looks up from his laptop.

"Allegra. I just feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Hm. Can't say I've ever had that."

| |

Caitlin doesn't know what to wear. She's tried on three different tops and none seem to be right. Allegra is coming over for dinner later, and there's something in Caitlin that wants to impress her. She holds up the blue button down. No, not that one either.

She hears the door open and Ronnie call out hello. Caitlin yells back and hastily selects the green henley and a cardigan. She doesn't want Ronnie to see her panicking, he'll think she's being ridiculous.

| |

Allegra walks over to Caitlin's place after closing up the shop for the day. She's brought lilies with her, remembering Caitlin's comment about her favorite flower, and hopes that it isn't too much.

She hasn't spent much time with Caitlin so far, but what time they have had together has shown Caitlin to be kind, thoughtful, and caring. She clearly loves her family, particularly Roxanne, and quite frankly it's adorable.

Allegra stands on the front steps and takes a deep breath. She hasn't felt this nervous since she went on her first date. She tells herself that this is just a dinner, and there is no reason for her to be so anxious. She just wants to be friends with Caitlin, that's all.

| |

The doorbell rings and Caitlin rushes to get it. She opens it to see Allegra, holding a bunch of flowers and looking really good in her plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"You brought lilies."

Allegra hands them to her, and Caitlin stands there for a moment, beaming. Then she remembers that Allegra is a guest.

"Right, come in, sorry. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I’ll go check on dinner."

Allegra shut the door behind her and walked slowly over to the leather sofa. She sat down and let her eyes wander around the apartment. It was small, but cozy with framed photographs and watercolor paintings of beautiful landscapes decorating the walls. Allegra was mostly zoned out and she jumped when Ronnie plopped down on the sofa next to her.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked. “Caitlin kicked me out of the kitchen which means we should probably both be afraid.”

Allegra’s lips twitched and she shook her head. “I don’t mind.”

They sat in silence for a moment until, “So do you have a boyfriend?” Ronnie asked, trying to make small talk.

Allegra laughed, it seemed that she would never hear the end of the question. “Um no…I’m gay, so I don’t like really like men.”

Allegra watched Ronnie’s face. Like most people he seemed shocked for two seconds, then he seemed to be thinking it over, then smiled awkwardly. “Oh… that’s… that’s great.”

“I mean men are great, but women…” Allegra smiled, glad Ronnie seemed to be taking it well.

Ronnie laughed. “I can understand that.”

Caitlin poked her head around the kitchen doorway.

“Dinner’s all ready,” she said.

Allegra stood up and followed Ronnie through the kitchen into the little dining room.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Ronnie asks Allegra, once they sat down.

"Why do you ask?" Allegra says.

"It's just that Caitlin here thought you guys had met before."

Caitlin tries to protest. "That's not really what--"

"I would have remembered," Allegra says, looking at Caitlin intensely.

Caitlin doesn't say anything at first, she's too busy staring. There's something about Allegra that lights her up in a way that Ronnie never has, despite the fact that they barely know each other. It's a dangerous feeling. Caitlin wants to soak herself in it.

Dinner goes smoothly until Caitlin asks Ronnie and Allegra if they believe in love at first sight. It's something she had been talking about with her coworkers earlier that day, and they both said no. Caitlin was inclined to agree with them.

"I think it takes time," Ronnie says. "I don't think you always know, not at first. But you hang in there and give it a chance."

Caitlin is about to second her statement when Allegra says, "I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes meet . . . then everything that happens from then on just proves that you had been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize that you were incomplete and now you are whole."

"Actually I think I'm with her," Ronnie says, before getting up to start clearing the plates.

"But what if you don't have all that, what about everyone who doesn't fall in love at first sight, are they just settling for less?" Caitlin asks, strangely adamant about this. She doesn't want to think that marrying Ronnie means she was settling.

"That's not what I said," Allegra starts, but Ronnie interrupts them with dessert, and the conversation is dropped.

As Ronnie was cleaning up downstairs, Allegra excused herself to use washroom a few minutes ago, thirteen to be precise, Caitlin noticed so she went in search for her. When she found the washroom empty, she knew where Allegra might be.

Up on the rooftop balcony, Allegra was sat on the ledge holding an umbrella to shelter her from the heavy rain dropping around her, and was staring out over the city lights that illuminated beautifully architected buildings.  
Caitlin slid the door open and pulled her cardigan tight around her as she shouted over at Allegra.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Allegra turned to smile at her, flipping her hair out of the way of her face. “It’s beautiful.”

Caitlin laughed. “It’s raining! Come on, at least join me in the covered part of the balcony, if you want to enjoy the fresh air so much.”

Caitlin held out her hand. Hesitating for a moment, Allegra took Caitlin’s hand, butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly at how well their hands seemed to fit together. Caitlin pulled Allegra to her side. Silence fell between the two of them, Caitlin looking down before looking at Allegra’s face once more.

“Sorry about what happened at dinner.”

Allegra gave her a teasing smile. “I’ve eaten worse.”

Caitlin laughed again, this one reaching her eyes before her it dropped. “I kind of went off.”

“You didn’t go off.” Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, so maybe you did. Just a little bit.”

They turned their bodies to fully face each other.

Caitlin’s brow furrowed, and she reached out to rub Allegra’s arms. “Allegra, you’re all cold and wet.”

Allegra blushed at the contact. “I’m… I’m fine.”

Her eyes widened as Caitlin went to take off her own cardigan and hand it to Allegra.

“Put this on.”

“I’m fine, I promise!”

Caitlin ignored Allegra protests and draped her cardigan around Allegra’s shoulders, the blush on Allegra’s face deepening.

“Now you’re going to get cold!”

They bantered back and forth for a bit, choking out words through laughter. Caitlin’s heart pounded as she realized how close together they were.

“What are you two doing up there?” They both stepped back from one another and looked over and down the stairs at Ronnie who was peering up at them.

“Nothing, love.”

“Alright, I’m tired. Today work was so heavy.”

| |

"I had a good time tonight," Allegra says when Caitlin sees her out.

"Me too, thanks for coming."

There's a long moment where neither of them speak and Caitlin is reminded of the first time she saw Allegra in the church. Her face starts to flush.

"We'll have to do it again, maybe with someone else cooking," Caitlin says, hoping Allegra doesn't notice how flustered she is.


	3. The Shopping

One day after the big dinner, Caitlin and Ronnie were doing their weekly shop in their local supermarket. Their conversation varied as they walked round the shop, from Caitlin’s parents to Ronnie’s day at work and then somehow Caitlin managed to shift the topic onto the dinner held at her house just a day ago, she never seems to tire of bringing Allegra up when she can.

  
“I think last night went really well.”

  
“Mmhm.”

  
“It was really nice getting to spend some actual time with Allegra.”

  
“It sure was.”

  
“Hey! Fancy seeing you guys here.”

  
Ronnie and Caitlin both turned when they heard the familiar voice at the other end of the aisle. Allegra was standing there, leaning on her shopping cart with a brunette at her side.

  
“Allegra, hi!” Caitlin exclaimed with a bright smile. “It’s so funny; we were just talking about you.”

  
“Huh, what a coincidence,” Allegra said. “All good things I hope?”

  
“Oh, of course,” Caitlin said.

  
Iris was beginning to put two and two together whilst watching the exchange between the two women. Allegra had mentioned the flower arrangements she did for a good-looking Blondie’s wedding to her a few times, maybe one too many times, that it didn’t take Iris long to catch on.

  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Alle?”

  
Allegra was brought out of her distant haze and coughed away the nervousness that was beginning to bubble up inside of her. “Uh, yes, this is Iris. Long time friend of mine. Iris, meet Ronnie and Caitlin!”.She pointed towards the pair.

“Nice to meet you, Iris.” Caitlin went forward to shake the woman’s hand, a faint feeling of jealousy hitting the pit of her stomach almost instantly as the close bond between Allegra and Iris became evident to her.

  
“Well, it was nice bumping into you, Allegra. We should go on our way, we have shopping to do, you know. We’ll leave you to your own shopping.”

  
Allegra laughed at Caitlin nodding her head.

  
“See you around.” She waved goodbye as Caitlin and Ronnie went along their way, arms linked together.

* * *

  
“She’s very friendly, I can see why everyone likes her,” Iris commented, watching Allegra’s eyes trail after Caitlin. “She’s not that bad looking either.”

  
“She’s married, Iris,” Allegra told her as she continued on with her shopping.

  
“That didn’t stop you from checking her out.”

  
“Shut up Iris.” Allegra punched her lightly in the arm.

* * *

“Funny running into Allegra here. I was just thinking about her. Do you think that woman was her girlfriend?”

  
Ronnie laughed sharply at the comment. “May be... Allegra’s gay.”

  
“What, how do you know this?”

  
“Yeah, Allegra told me at dinner the other night.”

  
“She never mentioned anything to me.” 

  
“I guess it never came up.” Ronnie turned the corner just in time to bump trollies with Allegra and Iris.

“Oh, hello,” Caitlin said. Her voice was about an octave too high and she was pretty sure her cheeks were turning red. “Fancy meeting you two again.”

  
“Yeah, that’s some coincidence,” Allegra said.

Caitlin tried to act natural, To her own credit, she did try, but she couldn’t help the words that fell out of her mouth. “Iris, are you gay?”

  
“Am I gay?” Iris scoffed. “I’m ecstatic!”

  
“So are you two…are you together then?” Caitlin blurted.

  
Iris wrapped one arm around Allegra’s neck to pull her closer. “Unfortunately, no. I have tried and tried, but her heart belongs to another,” she said dramatically, her free hand clutching at her heart.

  
Allegra’s cheeks were just as red as Caitlin’s felt and she shrugged out of Iris’s embrace.  
“I’m sorry about my friend,” she said. “She’s straight and She has a boyfriend.”

  
An awkward silence reigned for a second before Allegra spoke up, “Anyway, we should probably get going. Don’t want to hold you two up.”

  
“Well, I’ll see you.” Caitlin looked hopeful.

  
“Definitely.” Allegra replied with a wink so quick that Caitlin almost didn’t notice it.

  
Caitlin did, though, and she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Caitlin lay in her bed bedsides Ronnie staring at the ceiling. She didn’t know why, but something about those words- _Allegra’s gay_ \- caused a strange feeling to bloom in her chest.


	4. The Presentation

“It’s my daughter’s first important school presentation. You should’ve let me get T-shirts made. Mind you, it’s probably a blessing that you stopped me, your father doesn’t have the body for them.”

  
Roxanne had been preparing for this moment for weeks on end. She’d repeated her part in the presentation up to ten times every single night, hoping that by the day of the real thing it will have stuck in her mind.

  
Just as Caitlin and her mother were entering the classroom, they bump into Allegra.

  
“Allegra, darling! What are you doing here?” Carla embraces the woman in a quick hug, surprised but touched to see her there.

  
“I helped Roxanne with her part, she invited me.”

  
Before she and Caitlin could get a chance to greet each other, Roxanne’s teacher notified them that she was ready to begin. They entered the classroom together and sat side by side at the back on a desk.

  
_This is space. Space is many light years away. Light years are not measured in days or months, but in kilometres._

  
The lights begin to dim until only a small lamp at the back of the room was giving off a warm orange glow. Caitlin turned to face Allegra, taking in her breath-taking side profile. That nose, her cheekbones, those lips.

  
_There’s a good reason for this, but I don’t quite understand it yet. This bit is the Milky Way which is made up of lots of stars and lots of celestial phenona-_

Roxanne struggled with this word, looking out to Allegra for guidance.

  
“Phenomena.” Allegra mouthed back to her quietly, then gave her a thumbs up and that helped her to get back on track. Caitlin smiled on, a warmth filling her heart and stomach at the interaction.

  
_One of the best constellations is the Ursa Major which is Latin American for big bear. It’s called that because one day in the older times, that never really happened, a naughty God called Zeus wanted to go to bed with someone he wasn’t married to._

  
Allegra moved her hand closer to Caitlin’s, their pinkies touch and the feeling sends a shiver down Caitlin’s spine. She reaches out to brush strands of hair away from Allegra’s face, the blonde turning to meet eyes with Caitlin.

_His wife was about to catch and be very cross so Zeus turned his girlfriend into a bear. But Mrs Zeus…_

  
Caitlin begins to lean in closer to Allegra, Roxanne’s words continuing to drown out the more she focuses on the woman in front of her. She’s closer to her than ever before. Close enough to…

  
The lights suddenly turn on and Roxanne ends her speech, Allegra still looking right ahead of her totally engrossed in what Roxanne was saying.

  
“And that’s all you need to know about space!”

  
The audience then applauded loudly, alarming Caitlin and breaking her away from her daydream that only she was experiencing.

* * *

  
The school bell rang to inform the children and parents that they could now leave as it was the end of the day. Carla and Roxanne stayed behind after the presentation to chat to the teachers and some parents that wanted to know a bit more from Roxanne.  
Allegra found Caitlin sitting on the steps outside staring out into nowhere, young children trying to navigate their way around them both.

  
“She was fantastic.” Allegra made Caitlin jump to her feet.

  
“Oh, yes, very good. You have to go now, right?”

  
“I don’t?”

  
“Allegra, I think we should talk about something that… It’s just, I don’t know. When I’m with y-“

  
“Yeah, I do have to go actually.” The blonde began to walk down the steps, unable to stay and listen to any form of rejection she was about to receive from Caitlin, knowing where the conversation was probably about to go.

“I’ve just realised I’ve got a delivery.”

Caitlin turned to face her and wave her off. “Right, yes, go on!”


End file.
